Mr and Mrs Schuester
by wemmagleek719
Summary: This is based off of Will and Emma's wedding in the episode All or Nothing!


**Mr. and Mrs. Schuester**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" before the preacher even finished Will and Emma kissed not being able to hold out on that once in a lifetime kiss as husband and wife. Rose petals soon were flying through the air as Will and Emma pulled away from their kiss to see the kids all cheering around them.

"I love you so much" Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Will wrapped his around Emma's waist.

"I love you Mrs. Schuester" Will said as they both smiled at her new last name. "I don't think calling you that will ever get old" Will smiled

"You can call me Emma Schuester all you want cause I'm yours forever and always till the day I die" Emma said leaning up to kiss Will "And I love hearing it also" Emma said as they both laughed.

"Well then Mrs. Schuester may I escort you to Breadstix?" Will smiled as he held his hand for hers.

"Yes you may Mr. Schuester" Emma smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Alright everyone we will meet you at Breadstix for dinner" Will smiled as he looked down at Emma who had now rested her head onto his shoulder.

Will and Emma headed to the car and then made there way to Breadstix. The night rolled smoothly and Will and Emma never left each other's side the entire night.

"Mrs. Schue why are you crying?" Brittany asked Emma.

Will looked down at Emma concerned at first but then knew he had nothing to worry about when he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm just…I'm just so happy right now. Four years ago I was crushing on a married man and had severe OCD, I thought no way would this handsome man ever give me the time of day. Will was the first man I ever loved and yes there were the typical fights and I even got married to another man even though I knew my heart already belonged to this man here. I even ran away from the alter marrying the man I did tonight the first time around, so to me this night is the best night I have ever had and we got to spend it with all of you guys. Some of you have even seen our love blossom to this day and we love you all like our family and that's why we wanted to share this special part of our lives with you all" Emma wiped away the tears from her eyes. "So Brittany that is why I am crying but these are happy tears. The happiness of something that was long overdue" Emma said as she kissed Will "I love you so much thank you for making me the happiest woman"

"I love you to" Will said wiping his own tears from his eyes "This woman here has captured my heart from the beginning. Even when I was married she was my best friend who I went to all the time to confide in. I realized that Terri was a nasty and rude woman and Emma showed me that the way Terri treated me was not the way a wife treated her husband. When I got divorced I felt like a free man and I wanted to show Emma how much I loved her but I had to be careful cause I didn't want to screw anything up. Yes I did screw up and there were times I thought I had lost her for good especially when she married another man. Soon we realized that we were soul mates and we got our acts together and got back together. I am so honored to be here now holding her hand and to be able to call her my wife. I love you Emma Schuester with all my heart. Thank you for being my one and only and always coming back to me in the end. I will love you till the end of time forever and always." Will leaned over to kiss Emma.

Will and Emma were the first to leave the party because all they wanted now was to spend the rest of there wedding night just the two of them. The drive home was silent but the smiles were still on their faces. As they got to their apartment door Will unlocked the door then picked Emma up bridal style.

"Will what are you doing?!" Emma squealed

"What does it look like I'm doing I am carrying my bride over the threshold." Will smiled. Will carried her in and closed the door with his foot and went straight to the bedroom.

**The next morning**

Will awoke to a light shining through the window and his arm was still protectively around Emma's waist. Will loved the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact in the morning but this morning was different and it was visible on both of their ring fingers on their left hands. Soon Emma was awake and she began to run her finger over Will's wedding ring.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" Will said as he began to kiss Emma's bare shoulder.

Emma turned around in his arms so she was now facing him "Hello my handsome husband" Emma said as she kissed Will.

"I can't believe that I get to have you for the rest of my life" Will smiled.

"You have always had me it just took a while to find each other, remember we are soul mates. We were always meant for each other even before we knew one another"

"You got that right babe" Will said as he pulled her closer to him.

"So what's the plan for us newlyweds" Emma smiled.

"Well I figured since we only have today to really enjoy ourselves I figured we should just lay around and stay in bed and just enjoy this moment."

"Will, as much as I love the idea of that we need to eat" Emma giggled.

"I have that covered no worries I wont let my wife starve" Will smiled "So if you want I can leave for a few minutes and return to bed or send the chief in to deliver our food to us" Will smiled

"What do you mean, chief?" Emma asked confused.

"Well first things first throw this shirt on, cause this is for my eyes only" Will said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and as he ran his fingers down her naked frame.

"Will!" Emma giggled as she threw Will's shirt over her head.

"Ok you can come in now" Will yelled from the bed.

Soon Kurt was there carrying a tray of food "Well It's about time, I was afraid the food would be ice cold"

"I'm sure what you prepared for us will be nothing short of amazing Kurt" Emma sweetly said.

"Thank you again Kurt for doing this for us, it really means a lot" Will smiled at Kurt.

"No problem Mr. Schue and Mrs. Schue" Kurt smiled when he saw how saying her new name made her smile. "Well I will let you enjoy your breakfast. There is also a special lunch that I prepared for the both of you and it's in the fridge when you all are hungry later on"

"Thanks so much Kurt" Emma said as Kurt left the apartment "So how did he get in here?" Emma grinned at Will.

Will chuckled "Well I gave him the spare key to the apartment and told him what time to have breakfast ready at and yeah he wanted to do it, he practically begged me and of course I couldn't say no" Will smiled

"Well thank you for doing this, this is simply amazing"

"Anything to spend as much time with you as we possibly can today" Will said kissing Emma. "I love you Emma Schuester"

"I love you Will Schuester"

**A/N YAY! Will and Emma are finally MARRIED! How exciting was tonight's episode! Now I guess we have Wemma babies to look forward to now!**


End file.
